


Виноваты звезды

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Доктор почуял неладное и последовал за Мастерами в лес.Альтернативный финал 10х12, Доктор и Мисси оба живы.





	Виноваты звезды

**Author's Note:**

> В эпиграфе использованы строчки из стихотворения Эндрю Марвелла.

Вот - герб любви; им отличен  
Лишь тот, кто свыше обречен  
Под злыми звездами родиться,  
С судьбой враждебной насмерть биться...  
Эндрю Марвелл -- "Несчастный влюбленный"

 

Доктор не был бы собой, если бы не попытался дать им -- и себе -- еще один шанс. Он не смог бы сейчас объяснить, что именно толкнуло его пойти за Мастером и Мисси в чащу леса, в тишине, без окрика, без надежды облечь в слова то, что перестало уже быть возможным. Но он шел, втайне лелея убежденность, что шанс есть всегда, что перед тем, как они покинуть пятьсот седьмой уровень, что-то произойдет, что-то, что навсегда изменит ход вещей. Уверенность зреет в нем, и он таится в тенях деревьев, наблюдая, как медленно удаляются их спины, как неторопливо вздымается перед ними из пустоты белый проем лифта. 

И что-то происходит, и навсегда меняет ход вещей, и Доктор ничего не может с этим сделать. Словно попав во временную блокаду, он мог растерянно слушать то, что слышит, и видеть то, что случилось следом, и не имел никакой возможности помешать. Через вязкое время он продирался вперед, ломкие кусты хрустели на каждом шагу, боль в ноге отдавалась по всему телу -- он не замечал боли, не замечал звуков вокруг себя, оглушенный, ослепленный яркой вспышкой лазерного выстрела. Единственный звук, который прорвался к его органам восприятия, был смех, женский и мужской, совершенно одинаковый стерео-смех, долетевший до него с двух сторон. После женский смех затих, оборвался, а мужской еще долго раздавался из глубин шахты лифта, за закрытыми дверями, и стих еще очень нескоро. 

Доктор рухнул на колени рядом с Мисси, подхватив ее за плечи. Ее одежда успела намокнуть от вечерней росы, глаза блестели, немигающим взглядом остановившись на черном беззвездном небе, побледневшие губы остались приоткрытыми, словно она собиралась сказать что-то, позвать, попросить, но дыхание оборвалось раньше, чем она успела. Доктор вспомнил Вэлиант, вспомнил, как уже держал однажды в руках умирающего Мастера, и не был готов допустить повторения. Не теперь, не после того, что он услышал, не после того, чему был свидетелем, просто... не с ней. И не в этом месте. 

Он осторожно взял ее руку в свою и поразился тому, какая она ледяная. Осторожно направил энергию, которой было слишком много в нем сейчас, к ней, выискивая точки соприкосновения, надеясь, что не опоздал, что еще не слишком поздно, и он успеет запустить почти остановившиеся процессы...

\-- Ну и что ты делаешь? -- раздался над ухом ехидный голос. 

Доктор едва не подскочил на месте. Мисси смотрела на него, криво улыбаясь, прищурив один глаз, несомненно живая, хотя и очень бледная. 

\-- Мисси? Ты жива? -- выдавил он. Мисси рассмеялась. Смех был хриплый и срывающийся.  
\-- Конечно, жива. Не думаешь же ты, что я собралась выполнять твои глупые прихоти... о, прости меня, тест, будучи безоружной? На тебя у меня надежды нет, -- Мисси показала ему язык.  
\-- В каком смысле? -- не понял Доктор, и Мисси закатила глаза.  
\-- В прямом, -- она пошевелила рукой, забирая пальцы из его ладони, и провела по костюму от горла и бедер. -- женщины носят корсеты с тех времен, когда бронежилеты еще не придумали, если ты не знал. И две-три лично моих штучки на крайний случай... Теперь-то точно пришли в негодность, но на один раз этого хватило. Я не люблю напрасный риск, знаешь ли.  
\-- Но как ты... -- у Доктора перехватило горло. -- Почему ты?... Почему ты вообще?..  
\-- Почему я сделала то, что сделала? -- Мисси слабо улыбнулась и нежно прошептала: --Люди часто совершают безумный поступки, когда влюблены.  
Доктор оторопел. Некоторое время он вглядывался в ее лицо с таким серьезным видом, что она не выдержала и рассмеялась снова. Только тогда он сообразил, где слышал эту фразу -- в одном из старых мультиков, которые она смотрела раз за разом, диснеевская классика -- ее большая слабость. Правда в том мультике она обычно была на стороне злодея.  
\-- А если серьезно? -- поняв, что над ним издеваются, нахохлился Доктор.  
Мисси застонала и села на земле. Он поддержал ее под плечи, заметив, что ее колотит.  
\-- Так... было правильно, -- сказала она без тени издевки. -- Иначе бы не получилось.  
\-- Но он мог убить тебя.  
\-- Он меня убил, -- она на мгновение прикрыла глаза. -- Это чертовски больно, между прочим. Поможешь мне дойти? Кажется, я... Не очень в порядке.  
\-- Надо было мне взять мою палку, -- съязвил Доктор, помогая ей встать на ноги.  
Мисси всхлипнула, рассмеялась, уткнулась лицом в его плечо и крепко обхватила за талию.  
\-- Мы с тобой вместе отличная пара. Теперь я тоже битая, -- пробормотала она. -- Итак, какой у тебя план?  
\-- Расскажу, когда вернемся домой. 

План он рассказывал наспех, параллельно с внимательным изучением повреждений Мисси. Ее действительно потрепало, но все жизненно важные органы чудом оказались в порядке. Под платьем и правда обнаружился корсет, и такое количество хитроумно запрятанных приспособлений, что Доктор серьезно задумался над альтернативой металлоискателя в ТАРДИС. И ведь он ее обыскивал, даже перед тем, как выпустить на корабль, но даже отвертка не обнаружила всех ее запасов оружия и механизмов. Большая часть из них, правда, пришла в негодность, но Доктор был так рад, что Мисси уцелела, что оставил родившиеся было гневные тирады при себе.  
\-- Я тебе потом все выскажу, хорошо? -- предупредил он, и Мисси смиренно кивнула, опустив глаза.  
\-- Пошли. У нас сегодня тяжелый вечер, -- он отвернулся, и Мисси, спокойно застегивавшая пиджак, замерла.  
\-- Эй, Доктор, -- окликнула она.  
Он не обернулся.  
\-- Я вернулась, -- осторожно сказала Мисси, подходя ближе. -- Я останусь. Потому что ты прав. Потому что я так хочу. И мы полетим к звездам...  
Она обняла его со спины, прижимаясь щекой к ямке между лопаток, и продолжила говорить:  
\-- Ты покажешь мне их все, слышишь? Каждую звезду. Мы будем появляться то здесь, то там, подобно странствующим кометам, наблюдать, спасать, смотреть...Ты мне обещал. Звезды все начали. Они привели нас туда, где мы сейчас есть. И звезды будут нашими, все, каждая, каждое мгновение их звездной жизни... Так ведь?..  
\-- Конечно.  
Доктор на мгновение накрыл руками ее руки и отстранился.  
\-- Я провалила тест, да? -- тихо спросила Мисси ему в спину.  
\-- Идем со мной, -- невпопад ответил Доктор и быстро вышел. 

\-- Я надеялся, что будут звезды, -- прошептал Доктор, улыбаясь.  
Мисси присела рядом, накрыв рукой его воспаленные глаза.  
\-- Будут, обязательно, -- убежденно шепнула она, -- все звезды мира будут нашими, прекрасные и сияющие, а теперь спи, глупый Доктор. Тебе надо спать.  
Доктор закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в бездонную черноту. 

Открыл глаза он уже в ТАРДИС, Мисси была рядом, стоя у приборной панели и глядя в пустоту остановившимся взглядом. Он прислушался к себе: регенерация должна была начаться, но что-то -- или кто-то -- отвел от него вестник начинающихся перемен. Услышав, что он зашевелился, Мисси подошла и села рядом с ним на холодный пол.  
\-- Мы куда-то прилетели, -- тихо сказала она. -- По крайней мере, мы уже не на корабле. Пойдем?  
\-- Как... как я сюда попал? Я помню... пожар... И все.  
\-- Я не знаю. Я тоже там отключилась, видимо. Кто-то позаботился о нас. Кто-то... О ком мы вряд ли узнаем, -- Мисси загадочно улыбнулась. -- Мы оба живы, Доктор. Это правильно?  
\-- Наверняка, -- Доктор коротко поцеловал ее в уголок губ и с трудом поднялся на ноги.  
За дверями ТАРДИС оказались снег и метель.  
\-- Где мы?.. -- тихо спросила Мисси.  
\-- Не имею понятия, -- покачал головой Доктор, чувствуя, как новый виток перемен набирает в нем силу. -- Не хочу... Только не сейчас... Нет, пожалуйста... 

\-- Мало ли что ты не хочешь! -- раздался из сумерек чей-то надтреснутый голос. Мисси замерла, услышав его, и вцепилась в руку Доктора. Доктор поднял голову, мучительно сощурился, вглядываясь в темноту.  
\-- Мало ли что ты не хочешь! -- ворчливо повторил старик в заснеженном костюме -- Вопрос в том, что на самом деле надо! И это важный, очень важный вопрос, поверь мне, ведь я -- Доктор!...


End file.
